I love you Chloe Beale
by getpitchslappedbechloe
Summary: Beca comes home to find a crying Chloe. She forgets something very important at the station, so Chloe tells her to remember what she forgot. She does, but before she can ask Chloe a very important question, a semi truck t-bones her. What will she do? (story is better than summary I hope) My first fanfic!
1. The Accident

"Chlo, i'm home", Beca declared as she walked into her and her girlfriend Chloe's apartment. She only recieved quiet sobs in return, and when she walked upstairs, Beca found the source of the crying curled up in the fetal position in their bed.

"Hey, what's wrong, Red?" Beca tried to be sympathetic, which didn't work. "Don't Red me, you jerk." Chloe choked out in between sobs. "Chloe, what did I do?" Beca thought about Birthdays, Anniversaries, and Holidays, but she couldn't remember. Today felt...off.

"Chloe Ann Beale, what did I do?" Beca was completely and utterly confused. See, she was going to propose to Chloe, but she left the ring at the studio, where she works. "Hey Chloe, i'll be right back, love you." "Think about what you forgot on drive", Chloe said mysteriously.

Beca was almost to the studio when she remembered why the woman she wanted to marry was so desperately upset. Chloe's dad Nick died one year ago today. She got the ring, was driving home, and there was a deer in the road. She swerved out of the way, but unfortunately, so did a semi truck.


	2. So, I have a girlfriend?

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews and follows guys! It means a lot with this being my first story. So, I can either try to make chaps longer or update periodically. What do you think? Btw, I will NEVER EVER kill off a character. Just to get that out in the air.**

**~*{~*{~*~{~*{**

The next day, Chloe was in the kitchen making breakfast. She was worried for Beca, as she hadn't come home after the mishap last night. _She probably stayed the night at Jesse's place. _Ten minutes later, she got the call she was dreading. "Hello, is this Chloe Beale?" "Yes it is may I ask who is calling?" "I am Dr. McKadden, you are listed as Beca Mitchell's emergency contact, correct?" "Correct. What happened?" "Ms. Mitchell's car was hit in the drivers side while she was in it, and she is unconscious and might not make it. Would you like to come-" By that time, Chloe was already halfway out the door, phone in hand with tears streaming heavily down her face. "I'm on my way." "Alright Ms. Beale." Chloe hung up the phone, and rushed to the hospital.

"I'm here for Beca Mitchell." "Right this way." Chloe walked into the room and gasped at what she saw. Beca- _her_ Beca sat in a full body cast and unconscious. "She won't wake up for a few hours at the most." Chloe leaned down and kissed Beca's forehead. Beca's eyes fluttered open as if this was all a dream. "Hello?" Beca's voice was groggy. "Hey, how are you?" "I hurt. Like everywhere." "Sorry Becs" Beca looked at her with a confused face.

"Only my mom calls me Becs" "Yeah, but you said it was 'cool and kinda cute if I said it.'" "Okayyy..." "Beca, who am I?" "You're my nurse Ms. McKadden" Chloe's eyes were watery at this point. "No sweetie, i'm not. I'm your girlfriend Chloe Beale." "Oh, so I have a girlfriend?"


	3. Bug and Babe

**A/N: You guys are so awesome! Thank you and have a nice day. Happy 7-11 day! Free Slurpees yay!**

"So, I have a girlfriend" "Yes, you do." Chloe said, nervously. She would test Beca a little bit before finding the nurse. Just then, Jesse walked in. He _is_ Beca's best friend. "How is she, Chlo?" "Ask her yourself." She gestured towards Beca. "How ya doing Becs?" "I hurt, and why do people I don't know keep calling me Becs." "Okay, well do you remember me?" "Are you my...brother?" "No" "Dad?" "No" "Then who are you?" "I'm Jesse, i'm your best friend and/or lover." "Jesse!" Chloe shouted. "Sorry!" Jesse said guiltily. "

Apparently I have a _girl_friend." Beca said, still confused, "So i'm gay?" "Yep. And you love me so so much." "Well you didn't like her until after you kissed me." Jesse admitted. "This is true", Chloe agreed. "Today is our 3 year anniversary." "Oh, uh, I guess happy anniversary...babe." Beca said awkwardly. "Happy anniversary my bug." Chloe said, internally and externally smiling at the sweetness even a forgetful Beca could give out.

**A/N: So i'm in Sacramento on vacay so wi-fi might be iffy. What do you guys wanna see next? Smut, Fluff, or maybe the next chapters of _I Love you Chloe Beale._ Review and tell me! Have a nice day my little pitch slappers! -E**


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

**A/N: Hello people of the Pitch Perfect fandom! I will update when I get enough reviews telling me smut or fluff. I hate it when people put up A/N's as chapters, but I had to. Also, you guys can either pm or email me at ****_bechloepitchperfect _****for ideas or whatever you want. Thanks! Have a nice day!**


	5. Why?

**A/N: Okay, sorry for the delay. I've been kinda busy lately. Review and tell me about this chapter and what you think will happen.**

Beca woke with a start, and was rather surprised to see a very pretty redhead snuggled into her side.

She momentarily forgot who the redhead was, but remembered the ginger named Chloe and the guy named..._what was his name? Joshie, Jess, Jesse? Oh, right, Jesse!_ telling her Chloe was her girlfriend and the previous day had been their anniversary.

Beca started to drift off to sleep, but something inside of her was telling her to stay awake.

She sat up and looked over at Chloe, and something clicked inside of her brain. Chloe could apparently feel her staring, so she looked over at Beca with a slight smile. "Hey babe," Beca said out of nowhere. "Yeah bug?" "Did the stepmonster bring me my laptop?"

Chloe's eyes lit up like a 5 year old on Christmas morning. "Did you just say... Beca what is my full name?" Chloe stated questioningly. Beca looked confused.

"Chloe Ann Beale, why?" "No reason..." With that, Chloe went to go get the nurse. Boy, did she have some big news.


End file.
